


A Cutie

by speccygeekgrrl



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Gen, Random & Short, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speccygeekgrrl/pseuds/speccygeekgrrl
Summary: "Aren't you a cutie?" Entrapta says the first time Imp flies down to report when she's working next to Hordak. "I love tiny things!"
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	A Cutie

**Author's Note:**

> I post this purely in the hopes that someone will get a laugh out of it.

"Aren't you a cutie?" Entrapta says the first time Imp flies down to report when she's working next to Hordak. "I love tiny things!"

"A cutie," Imp echoes in her voice, and laughs as his tail lashes. "A cutie. A cutie."

"He's not cute," Hordak growls.

Imp hisses at him. "A cutie. A cutie."

" _ Stop that _ ," Hordak says, slamming a wrench to the work table next to Imp. "What do you have for me?"

"A cutie," Imp says. 

Entrapta bursts into shrill laughter, hair sneaking the wrench out from under Hordak's hand to take over what he'd been fiddling with, but her hand reaches out to pat Imp's head. "Aw, don't yell at him! He's doing his best."

"He's doing his best," Imp repeats, and smiles at her with all his sharp teeth on display.

"We're all doing our best," Entrapta adds, at the sour look on Hordak's face. "C'mon, isn't this more important than gossip? Let's keep working."

Hordak shows his teeth too, in a snarl, as he recovers the wrench from Entrapta's hair, but the only thing that stops him being annoyed is working, so she's right, even if he won't admit it out loud.


End file.
